


Salvom Lavisse

by motetus



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca visit the baths together. Drawn for the ninth_eagle fanmedia challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvom Lavisse




End file.
